The Monarchs
81522wPUUOL._SL1250_.jpg koba_planet_of_the_apes_by_noe_leyva-d7sn2hx.png 89ed88d615c100e841a91e5cc4593bd1.jpg 55 million years ago, The Monarchs ruled Africa in the root of their civilization was a is a city hidden by mountains and illusions . Despite their incredible technologies, the Monarchs were largely a docile race who demonstrated no aggressive tendencies or internal strife, with hyper-intelligence and telepathy. There lived in an advanced society using science far beyond it's time their city was named Hambre. But the Monarchs where never always Apes they where once men mutated by the Xraqans, the Xraqans lived on their Planet Zesmara a planet covered with dense vegetation dominated by trees. Application of the term has varied greatly during the last several centuries. On their planet they have one rule and that one rule is to Hunt, Xraqans are a tribe who kill for the pure pleasure cold hearted indivals and holds there prey as trophies. Several hundreds of years ago the Xraqans dressed in human skin commanded that humans created pyramids and temples. The purpose of these temples were to contain - dimensional runs and portals that kept this race in contact with theirs," travel through both time, space and dimension. However, due to the war between Creeds vs Serizawa's - Julius Creed destroyed some of the Serizawas territory which in time forced the aliens to relocate. When the Xraqans did leave they left their created species to protect what they cared for so deeply. Years later, Julius first born was assassinated the man claimed to be of Serizawa nation however, it was an unmarked Assassin.Julius attacked Serizawa nation in blind rage but Julius was defeated BUT with a cost, the temples and some pyramids were destroyed. Therefore, leaving the Monarchs who where left and now lived here had no way to contact home. Khan *''"You're not worth the dirt on my feet" '' Khan is the leader of the Monarchs his word is law, it's because of him why the Monarchs lasted this long on the earth world, he has beaten every challenge that had came his way. ''Kahn is incredibly powerful, possessing super-human strength allowing him to smash a grown man's head into bits of bone and gore with ease while allowing him to wield his massive Macuahuitl with a single hand. Not only powerful Khan is a Genius he is naturally able to obtain a great level of intelligence. It differs from Enhanced Intellect because the intellect gathered and understood is done so naturally without any enhancements. sp_0428_king_kong.jpg Kaze Gorilla-Grodd-Comic-Facts-President-Governor.jpg '''Kanzoa' _____________________________________________________________________________________ Reigning queen and matriarch of the Monarchs, she is the mate to Leader Khan and the mother of his two sons. Kanzoa is the backbone to Khan's word and the enforcer of the laws imposed upon the Monarch clan. Older than most, she is the guiding hand to all the females within the tribe and oversees breeding routines to keep them continuing or maintaining their standing in the world. Fiercely protective of the females and the young, Kanzoa is the speedqueen of the group. Literally. With a cunning mind that matches her movements, she plays as the shadow in combat. Category:The Days of the Monarchs Category:Plots By Jin